RWBY's Book: Flaming Shield
by Lomoke
Summary: Jaune makes a decision that will forever change RWBY, both the story and the team. His decision garners the intrigue of a certain fiery fighter, and she can't be more grateful for what he has done. Cover Art by nuricombat on deviantart!
1. Step One

Jaune didn't really know what was going on, or why he was in the situation that he was in. He did know, however, that it was very important. So important that the fate of his friends depends on what he decides to do. Jaune never really liked having that much pressure on his shoulders, but as Ruby had told him earlier that week, 'You can't fail now Jaune. People are depending on you.' That struck a chord in Jaune that changed his entire demeanor. This situation might not be a pleasant one, but it's one he had to do and succeed anyways.

Blake had disappeared. The remaining members of team RWBY have been going into Vale everyday to go looking for her. Ruby goes because she's the leader, and also a friend to Blake. She didn't want to let her friend down by just letting her go. Weiss only followed because she didn't have much else to do, and was also hoping she could see more of the competition wandering the streets of Vale. Yang. Yang was searching to find her partner. Her best friend that she had bonded with so quickly over such a short time. She was searching for that girl that was so scared of her teammates reactions to her being a Faunus, that she had run away. She didn't care if Blake used to be a part of the White Fang, didn't care if she was a Faunus. She didn't even care that she read smut books! That's how much Yang cared for her partner, and wouldn't give up on her no matter what.

You might be wondering to yourself 'What does this have to do with Jaune? Why does his decision matter so much? Why do I care?'. All can be answered in a very simple way. Ruby had asked Jaune for Team JNPR's help in searching for Blake, of course Jaune had accepted since he saw how important it was to his very first friend. The next two questions are important because Jaune had split up from team RWBY to cover more ground. Coincidently this had led him to finding Blake and Sun, on top of a balcony discussing the White Fang. Now you should care about this, since Jaune now has the power to reunite Team RWBY right then and there, or to let Blake fulfill her "mission" by proving the White Fang's innocence.

Once Blake had pleaded with Jaune to not tell her teammates, least of all Yang, Jaune didn't know how to reply. He stood there shocked at his luck of finding Blake, and his misfortune of having to make a decision. Blake saw the conflicting look on Jaune's face, so to tip the balance in her favor she had revealed her Faunus heritage to Jaune. A look of enlightenment had crossed Jaune's face and he had understood a lot of things now. He understood why she had run away, she was teammates with a Schnee. He understood why she didn't want to be found, for fear of her other teammates reactions. He also understood why he overheard the conversation about the White Fang and the docks, so she could prove she wasn't a bad person.

Jaune pondered his decisions now with his newly acquired information. A determined look crossed his face as he dashed forward towards Blake, snatched her bow, and continued to run away as fast as he could. Blake and Sun were shell-shocked for a moment as to what had happened. When the realization of what Jaune was doing crossed their minds, Sun had taken off running after the boy, and Blake had covered her ears with her hands, and started to give chase after the two boys.

It had taken Jaune a good 10 minutes of running till he had found Team RWBY. Ruby had told them they would look near the central part of town, so Jaune had somewhat of a clue to follow them. Once he had walked up to them they had all turned to stare at his right hand. In it was the black bow that Blake always wore on her head. A few seconds after Jaune had appeared he was tackled by a monkey Faunus who had tried to wrestle the bow from his hands. Seeing as how Jaune had completed his missions, he willingly let go of the bow, and Sun had jumped back to his feet. Before he could dash off back to Blake though a set of arms wrapped around his torso, and with an iron grip squeezed him. This had successfully rid the boy of his energy and had forced him to drop to the ground.

Yang had been the one to squeeze him, and now that he was spent of energy he couldn't fight back or run away. Yang had reached forward and took Blake's bow into her hand, and started to scan the area. If Jaune had come with the bow, and Sun had chased after him. That could only mean the Blake wasn't too far behind. She was about to start her third scan when she spotted a girl on the opposite side of the plaza they were in. The girl had black hair, amber colored eyes, and a pair of hands covering her head. Yang smiled in victory before waving her hand that had the bow in the air seizing the girl's attention.

Blake visibly groaned as she knew she wouldn't be able to get her bow back without being dragged back to Beacon by her team. She wanted so desperately to run away again, and leave behind the bow…but she couldn't. She was not only afraid of having to publicly show she was a Faunus, but she was also very attached to her bow. It held a lot of memories and emotions for the bookworm. So with heavy footsteps she had walked towards her team+2.

The reunion wasn't what she had expected it would be. Yang had tears ready to drop from her eyes up a bit. Ruby was ecstatic that her teammate and friend was finally found and coming back with them. Weiss though…she was the most shocking as she had come forward a=once Yang had finished her hug and patted her on the shoulder. "You may have been a part of the White fang before…but now you're my teammate, and I won't just let you run off like that again." Weiss had said and finished with a slight huff before turning on her heel and marching back to her spot next to Ruby.

Blake didn't know what to say, she had expected taunting, cruelty, and subjugation from her teammates. Instead she was warmly welcomed back, and fully embraced for who she was. She couldn't stand it anymore; she had fallen to her knees and began to openly cry. Her arms had become so shaky that she couldn't keep her hands on her head. Once they had fallen though she felt a familiar fabric wrap around her cat ears. She looked up expecting to see Yang tying the bow back into place, but instead she saw Jaune. The boy who had forced her hand into reuniting with her team; the boy who she thought had just ruined her entire life, and destroyed any friendships she had built with her team. Now though…he was the boy that had saved her from making a foolish mistake, he had prevented her from running away from her friends and people who cared about her.

She owed this boy so much, but at the moment she couldn't find her voice to express herself. She was lifted to her feet by Yang, and they had slowly made their way towards the airships. Blake stopped however remembering what she was going to do in a bit. She had relayed the information of the White Fang planning to be at the docks in an hour. Team RWBY+2 had rushed off to the docks to face whatever was ahead and to fight crime!

(~)

Roman Torchwick didn't stand a chance against five and a half hunters in training (half because Jaune still isn't very skilled in this part of the series). The White Fang were arrested, Roman taken into high security, and Team RWBY+2 had made their way back to Beacon. Once they had reached Beacon grounds yet again, Sun had decided to disappear, and Team RWBY decided to head to their dorm room to clean up and go to sleep. Jaune didn't accompany them to the dorms, and instead walked towards the statue where his grandfather was.

Once he was there he had just kneeled down in front of it and began to let his mind wander. What would have happened if he had agreed with Blake? What would have happened if he told her no to her face instead of taking off like he did? What if he hadn't gone with them to fight Roman? Jaune didn't really know the answerer to any of these, nor did he want to know. His decisions so far had lead him down the right path; a path where Team RWBY was reunited and their bond was stronger than ever before. No, Jaune didn't regret any decision he had made that day.

While he was deep in thought he didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind. It was only until he had felt a tapping on his shoulder that he noticed someone had come up behind him. As he turned around he heard the person say, "Xiao Long you gonna sit there lady killer?" Jaune had finished turning to see Yang Xiao herself standing there with her trademark grin. Jaune let out a soft chuckle at Yang's pun, if only for a bit of stress relief.

"No one said this to you Jaune but…thank you. Really." Yang had said as Jaune looked her in the eyes. Not many people did that nowadays. Look Yang in the eyes. Most boys just stared at her chest, while other girls refused to look directly at her while talking to her. Of course her teammates and Team JNPR were the exceptions, yet having Jaune look her in the eyes was still refreshing. "Most of the time I put up this act of being strong willed, and being the emotional rock for others to hang onto…but in reality…these past few days I've been a wreck." Yang said.

Jaune looked closely at Yang's eyes and barely noticed the bags under them that were expertly hid away with makeup. "These past few day's I've been so scared that I was going to lose my partner, the person who was supposed to be my bestest friend for the next four years." A single tear had found its way out of Yang's left eye and started to trail down her cheek. "I thought that I was going to be alone, and that It was all my fault." Jaune didn't wait for her to say or do anything else as he raised his right hand to her cheek and wiped away the team, and then embraced his fellow blond.

"Hey, hey. It's alright Yang. I got you. There's no need to act right now. Just let out what you're feeling." Jaune said in a soothing voice that he had picked up when caring for his sisters. Yang willingly listened to Jaune as she began to bawl on Jaune's hoodie, wetting the front part of it. They stood there for about six minutes before Yang had collected herself yet again, and leaned away from Jaune.

She sniffled softly while putting on a slight smile. "Sorry about getting your hoodie wet." She said.

"Naa don't worry about it. It's just a hoodie compared to one of my friends." Jaune said while shrugging. "And I would choose my friends over my hoodie anytime." He continued with a big smirk on his face.

Yang chuckled as she punched Jaune's shoulder. "Yaya…thanks Jaune…for everything you've done today." Yang turned around while taking Jaune's left hand into her right and began to walk back to the dorms. "Now let's go get ourselves ready for tomorrow."

 **Author's Note: Here it is lads and laddies. The first chapter to JaunexYang. Hope I did okay and didn't make this seem rushed or feel wonky. I know almost everyone was a bit ooc, but just expect them to be like that for the rest of the fic. It makes it easier to write, and to be honest, more fun too. Anyways, expect another update either the same day as Golden Bunny, or the day after. Cya then!**


	2. Papa and Mama are fighting

Jaune was in a state of complete and utter euphoria…was what he would have been saying if he wasn't quickly losing oxygen in his lungs. Once Jaune had walked back into his dorm room he was tackle hugged by his partner Pyrrha. His face was shoved into her well endowed bosom and he only had a slight blush on his face. He started to panic however when he noticed that she was rapidly talking while not letting go of his head. He was beginning to suffocate. ' _Death by breast suffocation.'_ thought Jaune. _'There are worst ways to go.'_ He was letting the darkness that had begun to creep into his vision slowly lull into a sleep he was sure to never wake up from. Thankfully for Jaune, he had his teammate and brother in spirit to help him.

As Ren was childhood friends with Nora he had put into the same position as Jaune had been before. Ren quickly and expertly removed Jaune from Pyrrha's grasp just saving Jaune from passing out. Ren could have saved him sooner, but he didn't want to get a little revenge for what their leader had put them through. As Jaune was slowly regaining function over his body Nora had jumped towards Pyrrha holding her back and keeping her from almost killing their leader again.

After a few seconds Jaune was able to function at a normal pace again. "What's with you guys. Why did you almost kill me Pyrrha?!' Jaune said loudly while grasping his throat, reassuring himself he could breathe.

Pyrrha had broken free on Nora's grasp and strutted towards Jaune. She had grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and dragged him to the t.v. that they had set up in their dorm room. When she turned it on the channeled was set to the news. Lisa Lavender was talking while pointing at a screen behind her that had an aerial shot of the docks where Team RWBY+2 had fought off Roman Torchwick. Another picture came up showing All of Team RWBY+2 standing next to the police car that was taking away Roman.

Jaune gulped and let out a forced laugh. "Sooo…who else is ready for sleep? I sure know I am!" Jaune said while he rushed towards the restroom, quickly reaching into his shared closet with Ren and getting his night clothes on the way there.

Pyrrha sighed while turning off the t.v. She supposed it was getting pretty late into the night. What did she have to fuss over anyways? Jaune had come home without a scratch and had even helped put a criminal behind bars. Pyrrha began to smile to herself now blushing and thinking that she might have overreacted to the situation. "OUCH!" came a scream from the bathroom. Maybe she hadn't overreacted after all.

Pyrrha strode to the restroom door and had forced the lock open with her semblance. As she opened the door. Ren. Nora, and Pyrrha were greeted with the sight of Jaune in his boxers with nothing else on. This wasn't what had their attention though. On Jaune's back was a shallow cut that had now started to slightly bleed since it had been agitated. It must have been hidden behind his hood if no one else had noticed it up until this point. Pyrrha's fist started to clench on the doorknob to the restroom slightly denting it. "How did this happen Jaune?!" Pyrrha practically shouted at him. She wouldn't be surprised in Miss Goodwitch came by in a bit to reprimand them and tell them to go to sleep with how loud she was.

Jaune sighed to himself as he carefully leaned forward and slid on a pair of basketball shorts. "I had run out of Aura, and Yang didn't notice that a Whit Fang recruit was going to hit her blind side. So I dove forward and took the hit instead. I told her I was fine though and that my aura had taken a big hit. She seemed to buy it and proceeded to pummel they guy who did it. It doesn't even matter now. My aura's almost completely sealed the wound by now." Jaune said while grabbing a white shirt from off the floor that was now stained red at the back.

Before he could get past Pyrrha however she had grasped his forearm and wouldn't let go. "Pyrrha come on. All I want right now is some slee-"

"NO Jaune! We were worried about you! I know you went out earlier today to help Ruby search for Blake. I was completely fine with that. In fact I was cheering you on, hoping you would find her." Pyrrha said. "I didn't, however, know or want you to have fought one of Vale's top crime lords because of it!" Pyrrha shouted at him.

"WELL WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE THEN?!" Jaune shouted back. "Should I have just let them go on without me while saying, 'Oh hey, sorry guys. I'm just gonna leave you now and you guys can go fight a crime lord by yourselves. Cya.'? What would you have me do Pyrrha?! What would you have done?!" Jaune said.

Pyrrha had no rebuttal to this as she opened her mouth and closed it multiple times looking like a fish. There came a knock at the door. After a few seconds of no response it was opened to a scene of Pyrrha glaring at the door, Jaune turned away from his partner, Ren stroking Nora's head, and Nora covering he ears with leaning onto Ren. In stepped Yang with Blake right behind her. Those two were definitely not the people that Pyrrha had wanted to see at the moment. Pyrrha's glare intensified at the two as she let go of Jaune and marched towards them. "You two!" She shouted. "If it hadn't been for you two then Jaune wouldn't have been in Vale today. He wouldn't have had to go off and fight a crime lord, he wouldn't have gotten wounded, and we wouldn't have been fighting right now!" Pyrrha shouted at the two girls.

Yang and Blake were shocked. They had never seen this side of Pyrrha before. Blake turned to look away in shame as Yang rushed inside to look at the wound Jaune apparently had. She noticed it was a cut on his upper back, and it was slightly glowing white and sealing before her very eyes. A moment flashed back to Yang as she remembered Jaune diving behind her and ending up on the ground. She had asked if he was okay and he said his aura took a big hit, but she had been too stupid to notice the slight specks of red on the ground, or how Jaune had favored not bending his back what so ever. Yang felt like throwing up now that she realized what had happened.

She quickly ran out of the room, and soon after Blake had muttered a soft sorry and followed after her partner. Pyrrha humphed in approval while she turned around and was met with an angry Jaune. She didn't get a word in before he shook his head, ashamed of how his partner had treated their friends and himself.

"J-jaune I d-didn't mean…I wasn't thinking when I said all of that." Pyrrha said while grasping in the air of where he had been standing.

"I don't care how many cruel words you would have thrown at me Pyrrha, because at the end of the day I know you did it because you care about me and you don't want to lose your partner." Jaune said as Pyrrha felt a but coming on, and oh how she was right. "BUT, I do care when you lash out at our friends because of a simple mistake, and events that weren't within their control. You shouldn't apologize to me Pyrrha; you should apologize to our friends who you took your anger out on when no one had the right to." Jaune finished as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Pyrrha slowly nodded as she grabbed her night ware and walked into the restroom not bothering to lock the door behind her. Jaune turned to see his two other teammates and saw what all the yelling and fighting had done to them.

Ren was looking at him with wide eyes and a single team was running down Nora's face. Jaune let out a sigh. "I'm really sorry guys. At the very least I have called you guys to tell you that I was going to be fighting Roman. I was just too caught up in the moment. I'm also sorry about all the yelling between me and Pyrrha. She meant well by it, but It got out of hand. Can you find it in yourselves to forgive us?" Jaune asked.

Nora smiled and wiped her tear away while nodding, and Ren reverted back to his calm and collected look while giving him a slight smile. The two of them happy that things had been resolved and apologies were being made.

True to Pyrrha's hypothesis, Ms. Goodwitch had come knocking on their dorm room not 5 seconds after his heartfelt apology towards his teammates. Sighing to himself, Jaune guessed who was at the door and stood up. When he opened it, Ms. Goodwitch was standing there tapping her foot and was about to berate him for all the loud noises coming from his room. She stopped however when she saw that Jaune didn't have a shirt and, and a red blush found its way onto her cheeks. The red on her face due to embarrassment quickly faded to anger however when she spun Jaune around and looked closely at the nearly sealed wound on his back.

She gripped her riding crop very tightly in her other hand as she spun Jaune around again. Said boy was very confused now as to what was going on. At first Ms. Goodwitch looked like she was ready to tell him off. Now it looked like she was ready to rip someone's head off; hopefully not his. "Mr. Arc if you would kindly put on a shirt and follow me to my office." She said in a very cold tone. Jaune didn't hesitate as he turned around to go get a shirt, but was met with by Ren shoving one of Jaune's hoodies towards and then pushing him out the door.

(~)

"Now Mr. Arc, would you kindly tell me about how you acquired that injury." Ms. Goodwitch said in a very polite tone with a wicked smile. ' _Once I found out who hurt my student they will pay dearly…and with twice the amount of blood!'_ She thought to herself.

Jaune gulped however as he said. "So…you haven't seen the news?" This intrigues Glynda as she turned around and turned on a t.v. that was continently located. As she flipped to the news channel she saw the story of what happened at the docks. Apparently this news story was on a loop since he saw the exact same things he had seen on his t.v.

Ms. Goodwitch stared at the screen for awhile before turning back to her student and sighing. She could now properly assume why there had been yelling from Team JNPR's room earlier and why Jaune was shirtless with a cut on his back. "Mr. Arc you are free to return to your dorm room." Glynda said to Jaune.

Jaune stared in disbelief, before he nodded and thanked her. Before he was out the room though she called out again, "Oh, and Mr. Arc, you and Team TWBY and relieved of attending classes tomorrow. However, you are all expected to attend my detention that will begin right after lunch time and will last for an hour." Glynda said with a nod and turned back to the t.v.

' _Knew it couldn't have been that easy.'_ Jaune thought to himself as he walked out of the room and made his way back to his dorm room. _'Now it's finally time for a good long rest.'_

 **Author's Note: So basically no fluff here. This was more focused on how I'm trying to get a sort of butterfly effect going from Jaune's decision in the last chapter. Things might not drastically change, but they will enough for this story to be a bit unique compared to the show. Not including the fact that this was already completely going to be different from the show since it's a JaunexYang pairing, but I digress. For now enjoy, and watch as the snowball just might turn into an avalanche. Also people might guess at why Ren and Nora reacted how they did, but for those who don't wanna theory craft it's because their orphans and viewed Jaune and Pyrrha as an almost father and mother type of way. Seeing them fight was a bit traumatizing and eye opening for them. It's okay though. Papa Jaune made things all better. :D**


	3. Put some clothes on!

Jaune had slept in until an hour before lunch began. He told RWBY the night before about them not having to go to classes and the detention, but Weiss had managed to convince the rest of her teammates to attend classes. Even if they were excused they might miss valuable information. Jaune on the other hand couldn't care less. All he wanted was to go back to his room and sleep forever, and in his boggled mindset though he had missed the nervous glances that were being thrown his way by Yang and Blake.

Jaune had thought that Pyrrha or Ren would have woken him up and tried to convince him to go to classes, but they hadn't so much as disturbed his sleep all morning, and that was a great task when you had Nora on your team. So as Jaune took half an hour to get ready for the rest of his day, classes had just been let out and his team was making their way back to the room. Pyrrha was the first to open the door, and was greeted with the sight of Jaune wearing a pair of boxers with damp hair from the shower he just took.

"Hey Pyrrha, what's wrong? Is our fearless leader still asleep?" Nora asked, once she had bumped into Pyrrha, who was blocking her entrance into the door and the view of Jaune. Pyrrha didn't speak and began to wobble at the knees a bit. From Jaune's point of view he say Pyrrha's face grow very red, and looking like she was about to faint. Being the caring and loving leader/friend he was, he thought she was going to collapse, and he rushed forward to secure her in his arms.

 _'I'm not ready for this yet!'_ though Pyrrha as she had an array of lewd thoughts going through her head. She was muttering gibberish as Jaune led her into their dorm and set her down on her bed. Now that Pyrrha was out of the way Nora and Ren could enter the room and see their leader. They were greeted with the same sight of Pyrrha but with completely different reactions. Ren just blinked twice before moving to the closet and grabbing Jaune's uniform for him since he was still trying to get Pyrrha to let go of him. Nora on the other hand whistled and closed the door shut behind her.

"I knew our leader was fearless, but I didn't know he was _this_ fearless!" Nora said with a slight giggle at the end. Jaune tilted his head to the side confused on what she had meant. As Ren tapped him on the shoulder and cleared his throat while looking down, Jaune realized that he was only in his boxers. His face grew a slight red tinge but otherwise he didn't overreact.

'Thanks Ren." Jaune said to his only male teammate. Ren just nodded while casually slipping a note into one of Jaune's pockets during the handoff of clothes. After a minute of dressing Jaune was now in his usual clothing and ready to get eat. Also by this time, Pyrrha had regained her senses and sat up from her bed to see Jaune fully clothed and offering her a hand to get up. She gratefully took it while another bright blush filled her face.

(~)

It was a bit tense at the lunch table. Apparently Yang and Blake told Ruby and Weiss about what happened last night, and how Jaune had been physically hurt. Weiss just scoffed and didn't think much about it. They had all been hurt that night, but it wasn't like their aura didn't protect them from bleeding. Yang snapped at her though, telling her that Jaune's arur had depleted and he had gotten hurt taking a blow for her. That had made Weiss snap her mouth shut, as she unconsciously stroked the scar over her eye.

Now the day after at the lunch table no one was willing to talk, not even Nora was telling a story about her latest dream. Jaune looked around the table at each and everyone's face. Blake was staring at her book, flipping the pages but her yes never moving. Yang sat there staring at her food, clenching and unclenching her fork. Weiss was slowly picking at a salad and for once not filing her nails. Ruby was staring right at Jaune, and once their faces met, he gave a reassuring smile.

With his own team, Nora was happily eating pancakes that she had bribed the cooks to make for her at lunch. Jaune knew that she was nervous about the silence though since she was taking slow careful bites instead of just inhaling them. Ren was tapping his fingers onto the table, agitated while his eye would occasionally twitch. And next to him was Pyrrha, she had sat down and not even touched her food, instead opting to stare at the table the entire time. Ever so subtly Jaune nudged Pyrrha's leg with his own, gaining a startled jump from her. When she looked at Jaune she saw him tilt his head toward team RWBY and raising his eyebrows with an expected look.

Pyrrha sighed as she knew what he wanted. She cleared her throat gaining the attention of everyone at the table. "I-I…I would like to say that I'm…I'm very sorry for what I said last night. I know that if I myself were in your position I wouldn't have been able to alternate anything. I hope what I said doesn't ruin any friendships between our teams." Pyrrha said. Jaune gave an approving nod, while the members of team RWBY smiled and then all looked at Jaune with expected looks.

Jaune not understanding just tilted his head. After a moment of silence Ruby spoke up. "We're really sorry that you got hurt, and we really hope you can forgive us." She said.

Jaune cracked a smile, and slowly began to laugh. RWBY were now confused and patiently waited until Jaune finished laughing. "I-I'm sorry! It's just…I found it funny because I didn't blame you guys for anything. I would have gladly taken that hit for anybody, and it was my own decision to just in front of the blow." Jaune said. "If I wanted to, I could have let Yang taken the blow, I knew that her aura level was still pretty high, but I didn't want to risk anything." Team RWBY began to slowly nod and things started to get back to normal. Nora began to retell one of her dreams, Ren corrected her, Blake read her book, Yang and Ruby listened to Nora, Weiss filed her nails, and Pyrrha ate her healthy meal. This didn't last for long though as a voice behind him said. "I believe it's time you and Team RWBY served your detention, Mr. Arc."

 **Author's Note: Hello all. Short chapter this time. Mostly just for an update that I'm not dead and haven't abandoned anything. KEGISPRINGFIELD thank you again if you're reading this note. He had recently drawn cover art for my other story Golden Bunny. He's a great guy and artist check him out on deviantart. Will update Golden Bunny by Sunday hopefully, need inspiration. Until then, goodbye.**


	4. BOP IT!

This detention wasn't going as bad as Jaune would have thought it would have been….at least for him it wasn't going so bad. The moment team RWBY and Jaune had walked into Ms. Goodwitch's room team RWBY had been ordered to start writing letters apologizing the Vale council for disturbing the peace. Jaune on the other hand was told to take a seat in one of Glynda's guest chairs. Jaune assumed that she didn't want him really doing anything in fear of his wound, and Jaune wasn't going to complain. That chair was ubber comfy.

After an hour had passed of just sitting in a chair while casually glancing around the room, Glynda spoke up. "Team RWBY I believe that you have fulfilled the requirements for your punishments, you are dismissed." She said. Ruby groaned in relief and zoomed out of the door. Next was Weiss who came to the desk to lay down the letters their team had written, and then she promptly walked off after her leader. Blake and Yang got up and began to leave as a pair, but before they were completely out the door Yang said, "Cya later VB!" and quickly after the door shut behind them.

Jaune slowly turned around to look at Ms. Goodwitch who had been sitting in her desk the entire time Jaune was there. Now that team RWBY was gone he had nothing to distract him from getting pulled into his teacher's hardened gaze. Jaune was already nervous about talking to girls his own age, now being in a room alone with his teacher that was older than him, made it impossible to even look directly at her. "Mr. Arc." Glynda said. She waited for a moment, but Jaune had not reacted to her calling his last name at all. "Jaune!" She said louder, this making him jump in his seat, and sitting ramrod straight.

Glynda let out a sigh as she took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was going to have to carefully plan out what she was going to say or else she would startle the boy. "Take off your shirt." She said…she had decided to go with a straightforward approach to avoid complications, and to not encounter mixed messages.

Jaune however...still got mixed signals. His face had visibly gotten a bit brighter at how forward Ms. Goodwitch was being. Jaune slightly cleared his throat before he said "I-i'm sorry Ms. Goodwitch...but I don't feel like that about you." Jaune said with slight hesitation. Glynda realized what he was saying but before she could speak he continued. "It's not that I don't find you attractive, heck lots of guys probably find you attractive, it's just that...you really remind me of my mother..." Jaune finished while he face somehow managed to get a bit brighter with that last statement.

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose while sighing. "While I appreciate the sentiment Mr. Arc, I was not implying for anything of that nature when I asked you to remove your shirt. I merely wished to check on how your wound has been healing."

Hearing Glynda's reasoning now Jaune instantly reverted back to a normal face while beginning to take off his shirt. "Okay mo-I MEAN MS. GOODWITCH!" Jaune said. 'Man, good job me for not saying that thought out loud.' thought Jaune.

'Does he really think of me as a motherly figure that much?' thought Ms. Goodwitch. Shrugging away her thoughts, she walked behind Jaune and stopped behind him once he had fully disrobed his shirt. She leaned closely towards his back narrowing her eyes. 'There isn't even a mark here of that wound from last night. He truly does have a large amount of aura to do this.'

Jaune sat still for a few seconds before Ms. Goodwitch decided that his back was fine now, and came back around so that he could once again see her.

"Well Mr. Arc it looks like your in top shape now. I advise to do light stretches before any strenuous exercise though. You are free to go now." She said while sitting at her desk and starting to pick up papers.

Jaune stood up with beginning to put his shirt back on, but once he was halfway across the room he heard her say one more thing. "Oh and Mr. Arc." Jaune turned around to hear what she had to say. "If I ever hear that You or any of Team RWBY gets in trouble in Vale again, ALL of you will be writing letters for a week, injuries or not." Jaune quickly pumped his head up and down before dashing towards the door.

"Cya later mo-I MEAN MS. GOODWITCH!" Jaune shouted while he began to sprint down the hallway towards his dorm.

Back in her room Glynda let a small smile show on her face. "I don't think I would really mind being thought of as a motherly figure." Right after she said that though her door opened up and Ozpin walked in with his ever present cup of coffee.

"What was that about motherly figures Glynda?" He asked, with a small smile. Glynda down at her desk not facing the man, and what he couldn't see was her checks growing red.

(~)

Jaune had rushed into his door room looked around expecting to see Pyrrha studying, Ren meditating, and Nora trying to break Ren's concentration. He was slightly surprised to see that he was the only one in the room. As he started to walk towards his bed, he noticed that on the team desk there was a note. Walking over to the desk and picking up the note Jaune read aloud. "Hey Jaune, if you're back before we are don't worry. We went to Vale for a bit to refill on supplies. We'll be back at around 6 and we're going to bring food. P.S If I find another wound on your body I'm skinning someone alive!" Jaune sighed as he read that last part. "I bet Pyrrha was the one to write this.

Jaune looked at the clock on the table and it read that it was 5:30. So about half an hour before his team came back with food. Jaune knew exactly what he would do with his thirty minutes of alone time. Back at his home he had been able to do this a lot, but now that he was at Beacon he found himself with almost no time at all to do his daily activity. So with a slightly disturbing grin Jaune walked towards his closet, opened it and reached inside.

(~)

Yang was walking down the hall towards her teams dorm room. She had went ahead of everyone else because she finished her food the fastest, and she wanted to lay down on her bed while relaxing her wrists from all the writing she had to do. She was about to open the door to her room when she heard something come from team JNPR's room.

"BOP IT!" A smack was heard from the other side of the door.

"TWIST IT!" It sounded like a crank was being turned.

"PULL IT!" There was silence for a bit, then a desperate noise of a pull, but all the was heard after was, "AHHHH."

Yang stepped forward and opened the door to team JNPR's room. Inside was Jaune on the floor doing push ups with a Bop-It lying next to him. What was really off about this though was that Jaune didn't have a shirt on, he was some what shiny from the mini workout he's been doing, and he had a maniacal grin on his face. "I will master you yet, Bop-It!" Jaune said to himself.

Ever so slowly Yang backed up and quietly closed the door before Jaune noticed her. She had just walked into her own room when the rest of her team decided to walk in as well. "Hey sis, are you okay?" Ruby asked with a worried/questioning look.

Yang tilted her head a bit not understanding what Ruby meant. "Ya...why is something wrong?" Weiss just shook her head and went into the bathroom. Ruby started to look at her sister as if she was crazy, while Blake went over to her bookcase to make sure none of her books were missing. Once Weiss came back into the room she was holding a handheld mirror, and handed in to Yang.

Yang shrugging her shoulders took the mirror, and once she looked at her face she immediately dropped it and rushed into the bathroom.

"Jeez, I know Yang was having a nosebleed, but did she have to drop my favorite mirror?" Weiss sighed as she leaned foward to pick up said object.

At the book case Blake muttered to herself, "Good, Yang didn't read any of my books."

 **Author's Note: No excuses from me, I've been a bad author and neglecting my work. Since summer is coming up I'm going to try and do my best to write more. I cannot promise anything but I'll always try my best even through tough times. So please forgive me, and be patient until I can get out more chapters.**


	5. No, YOU put some clothes on!

The day was surprisingly...normal. There were no fights breaking out around campus. No White Fang attacks occurring in Vale. Heck, not even a food fight in the lunch room. The serenity had gone unbroken all day so far, and for that, Jaune Arc was extremely pleased. He was able to get through Port's lecture without falling asleep, someone (probably Glynda) misplaced Ooblecks coffee and everyone was able to take notes in that class, and best of all, he had won his sparing match against Cardin Winchester. Truly today was a blessed one.

Jaune was just on his walk back from lunch when he spotted team RWBY's door open. He casually walked up to the door and leaned on the frame looking inside. In the room Ruby was on her bunk shuffling papers to and fro, while Weiss was at the desk writing what appeared to be a letter. Blake was nestled in a corner of her bed reading a book that's cover was mysteriously missing. Jaune cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three females in the room.

"Oh! Hey Jaune, how's it going?" Ruby said, while setting down her papers, gladly taking the opportunity for a distraction.

Weiss didn't even bother acknowledging him and went back to writing her letter, and Blake gave a small wave to let him know that she noticed he was in the room.

"Hey Ruby, I was just wondering if you and your team want to head into Vale this weekend. Me and my team are going for the festival that's outside the transport to Amity Colosseum." Jaune said.

Rubys eyes lit up in joy at the mention of the festival. She had just opened her mouth to speak when the bathroom door opened. A cloud of steam rushed into the room, and out came Yang Xiao Long, dressed in nothing but a towel. "Hey guys have you seen my tank top?" Yang asked.

There was a moments pause in the room. When no one spoke she was confused until she saw their eyes flicking back and forth between her and the door. Turning her head she saw Jaune standing their, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, with an expression that said he's gone through this situation one time too many.

Jaune turned around and started to walk back into the hall closing the door behind him, but before he truly closed it, he leaned back in really quick and said, "You know, if one of you is taking a shower you should really close this door too." And with that, he was gone.

Back inside of the room, Weiss was yelling at Yang for walking out of the restroom in such inappropriate attire. Ruby and Blake were both hiding their faces from their slight blushes at the situation. Yang on the other hand, continued to stare at the door in wonder. Never in her life had a boy come this close to seeing her naked. Also another thing she wouldn't _expect_ in her life was a boy coming this close to seeing her naked...and not even caring.

She didn't know if she should be happy that he didn't ogle her, be angry because he ignored her, or be embarrassed by the situation. She decided that she would go with the thing that fit her best. She decided to be angry.

(~)

An hour had passed since the incident, and Jaune now found himself in the court yard, sitting on a bench in front of the statue of his ancestor. He was reviewing his day for the second time, and was still pleased with how calming it had been. Sure the Yang situation was from the left field, but nothing to drastic. It was something that was probably bound to happen knowing Yang.

Speaking of the yellow maned girl, she had gone looking for Jaune a couple of minutes ago. She went to the dorm and asked Pyrrha since she was bound to know where the boy was. She was pleased to find out that Pyrrha was able to tell where Jaune was at any time. She wasn't sure why she had to check her phone to tell her though, perhaps he sent her a text telling her awhile ago.

That's besides the point though. Now she was creeping up behind the unsuspecting boy, ready to leap over the bench and tackle him to the floor. Once she was four feet away, Jaune jumped up from the bench spun around raised his arms and went "BOO!"

Yang was too disciplined to flinch, but she immediately stopped in her tracks with wide eyes staring at Jaune. The boy now had a smile on his face, and was beginning to laugh.

"How did you know I was..." Yang started to ask.

"My sisters would occasionally sneak up on me while I was thinking, and I've learned to hear for signs when someone is sneaking up behind me while I'm sitting down." Jaune said with an almost proud look.

"Your...sisters? How many do you have?" Yang asked.

"I have seven sisters, and I wouldn't exchange them for anything in the world!" Jaune proclaimed.

Yang shook her head, eyes starting to turn red. "Never mind that, this isn't why I came out here!" Yang shouted out. She began to march towards Jaune while saying,"I want to know why you acted so nonchalant, about almost seeing me naked! Am I not pretty enough for you? Do you not like the way I look? Do you-" Yang was going to continue interrogating the boy, but he had raised his hand so the he could get his turn to speak.

"It's none of that Yang. I actually think you're the most beautiful girl on campus, especially your eyes. They really bring out your personality." Jaune said, trying to appease the girl that could send him to the hospital in one punch.

Yang's eyes turned back to their normal lilac color, and her hair that was starting to ignite on fire died down to its normal state. "Then why were you so...not embarrassed by it?!" She asked.

"Yang, I live with seven sisters. Over my 17 years of living at home with them it's kinda hard to get embarrassed by something like that." Jaune began to explain. "That kinda situation was sort of a daily thing at my house and pretty tame compared to other ones. I'm pretty sure when I was 14 I saw two of my sisters bare in a we-"

"LALALLALALALA" Yang started to shout while covering her ears.

Jaune smiled at her antics and waited till she was done. "The point is, it take a lot to embarrass me. And I also act calmly so that I won't offend you or any other girls that I know." Jaune finished.

Jaune gave one last smile before holding his arm out. "It's also time for curfew, wanna head back inside?"

Yang waited for a moment, than without a word jumped on Jaune's back and pointed forward. "Onward than!"

Jaune chuckled a bit but did begin to move towards the dormitory.

 **Author's Note: Yup...here it is. Anyways, to explain the very very very OOC Jaune, in this story his sisters basically desensitized him from getting embarrassed easily. I kinda hinted at it in the story but it might not have been obvious enough. Also when Ren slipped the note in Jaune's pocket a few chapters ago, I completely forgot what I was thinking then, so forget that happened. The end of this chapter felt a bit weird to me, but meh. That's how I want it written. That's basically it...OH YA. I've been playin me some Overwatch lately, and if you really don't have anyone to play with I'll gladly accept a friend request and play with you when I got time. If you want to add me PM me so I can send you my ID tag.**


	6. Missed Flight

_'I'm not prepared for the break between semesters. I can't go home, not so soon after having snuck away. I'm not strong enough yet to prove to my family that I truly belong here at Beacon, and even if I was I don't think I'm ready to face my family without being overwhelmed with guilt.'_ Thought Jaune. _'I'll just stay here at Beacon for the break and train by myself as much as I can.'_

(~)

"So what are you guys planning on doing over the break?" Jaune asked his teammates.

Nora and Ren's were both on Ren's bed, despite the protests that Ren makes, and they both answered at the same time, "We're going to our village." They didn't even notice how in sync they were with each other that they just continued what they were doing.

Turing towards his partner Jaune was surprised to see that Pyrrha was staring at the floor with a doom and gloom kind of look. He wasn't sure what was making her feel that way, so he got up from his bed and walked over towards hers. Sitting down next to her seemed to bring back some of her cognitive functions and she turned to look at him.

"I'm...going back to Mistral." She said.

"Well that's great! You'll be able to see your family again and hang out with people that you know." Jaune said.

Pyrrha let of a soft scoff, and replied, "Ya...I bet that'll go well."

Ren and Nora had caught onto the mood that was starting to envelop the room. When they looked towards each other they nodded and Ren cleared his throat. "So what will _you_ be doing over the break Jaune?"

Jaune quickly jumped up from where he was sitting and went to sit down on his own bed. "Well...I was kind of planning on staying at Beacon over the break."

His three teammates looked up at Jaune in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Jaune was denying to go back to his home of _seven_ sisters that when he starts to talk about them he won't shut up. Not willing to give school a break and take a rest...was this Jaune real.

Pyrrha quickly got over her initial shock and jumped at this opportunity. "How about I stay as well. You're my partner and I wouldn't want you to be staying here all by yourself."

Jaune smiled softly at her. Of course Pyrrha would volunteer to stay behind with him. _'She know's the real reason why I don't want to go home anyways...and it would be a big help if we could continue our training sessions together.'_ Jaune thought.

"Are you sure Pyrrha? I mean I don't want you to have to cancel whatever plans you had to do at home." Jaune asked slowly.

Pyrrha in turn nodded her head quickly, and even scooted closer to Jaune, their faces not far apart. "I swear Jaune, I won't be ruining any plans if I decided to stay here...in fact I might have just made some."

"How about me and Renny stay as well and make it a team bonding exercise?" Nora practically shouted from her position on Ren's bed, causing Jaune to leap back onto his, and Pyrrha to jump up in surprise.

Jaune let out a hearty chuckle at Nora's enthusiasm but shook his head. "No I want you two to go to your village. Visit your family and have fun." Jaune said.

Ren nodded and Nora pouted a bit until Ren patted her head and secretly promised to make her pancakes.

His team was now all sorted out in what they were going to be doing over the break and Jaune was now content with how things were going. _'I should at least write my family a letter telling them I'm safe and getting stronger.'_

(~)

An hour had passed since Jaune had written his family a letter and was just walking out of Beacons mail room when he saw team RWBY.

"Jaune!" called out Ruby and Yang as the smaller of the two used their semblance to rush at the boy. Jaune tried to brace himself as best he could, and once Ruby had collided with him, he was proud to say he only moved 6ft. back this time. Somehow in that 6ft push Ruby managed to twirl around Jaune and was now settled on his back effectively getting a piggy back rid from the older boy.

Once the rest of her team caught up Yang let out laugh at Jaune's predicament while Weiss just sighed and muttered about children.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jaune asked.

"Nothin' much. We just finished making plans for what we're doing over the break!" Yang replied back to him.

"Oh ya, what mischief will you guys be up to then?" Jaune said, smiling at how Weiss grumbled saying he wasn't wrong.

"Hey!" Yang complained but smiled nonetheless. "Anyways, me and Ruby convinced Weiss to come to Patch with us, and Blake is going to stay down in Vale with a friend. What about you, what're you doing?"

Jaune nodded along with Yang's explanation and was about to reply when a voice behind Yang said, "Jaune and I are going to stay at Beacon and train."

When everyone turned to the voice they saw Pyrrha standing there holding an envelope. _'Probably a letter to her family telling them she won't be coming to visit over break.'_ Jaune concluded to himself.

"Oh...that's...cool." Yang said.

There was an awkward silence that followed after that remark, and it was making everyone present a little bit uncomfortable.

"So uhhh...I haven't had breakfast yet, you guys wanna go get some food with me?" Jaune asked breaking the tension.

"No thanks. I already had something to eat and I need to prepare what I'm going to wear over the break." replied Weiss.

"Won't you just be wearing the same outfits you wear now...I've never seen you with any other ones." asked Ruby from Jaune's back, tilting her head a bit.

Weiss became flustered and started to stammer, while everyone else had a good laugh. Weiss decided to not deal with it anymore and started to walk away towards the dorm rooms.

"W-wait! Weiss, come back!" Ruby yelled out as she jumped off of Jaune's back and pursued her partner.

Jaune smiled at the retreating forms of Weiss and Ruby, then turned to the people who were left and repeated his question. "So you guys wanna go get some food?"

"I think I speak for me and Blake when I say we could go for some food!" Yang exclaimed. It looked like Blake was about to protest when her stomach chose that moment to betray her and growled and might growl, effectively nullifying any argument she had.

"I could also go for some food." Pyrrha said. "Just let me drop off my letter really quick."

Jaune nodded while stepping aside to let Pyrrha complete her task. Once she was in the building Yang immediately sidled up next to Jaune.

"Soo, it's just gonna be you and Pyrrha here over break huh?" She said while wiggling her eyebrows.

The notion went unnoticed by Jaune. "Ya, it was originally just gonna be me, but once I told my team about my plans Pyrrha volunteered to stay with me." he explained.

Yang nodded slowly and grew a slight frown. Pyrrha walked out of the building at that moment and gave a big smile. "Shall we go eat now?"

(~)

It truly was amazing at how wide of a variety that Beacons cafeteria served. Just based on what Jaune, Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha got the choices were varied and unique to them. Yang had gotten a sausage and egg burrito, with a bear claw. Blake came back with a Lox* and glass of milk. Pyrrha had a granola bar that went along with yogurt you could dip it into, and some raisin bread. While Jaune...well he got a plate of nothing but hash browns.

"So Yang, what kinda stuff will you be showing Weiss while you're home." Jaune asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Uh-uh-uh. You can find out what we're doing when you come visit yourself and get the tour in person." Yang replied while wagging her finger at Jaune.

Pyrrha giggled at their antics and turned to Blake. "What will you be doing in Vale Blake?"

"Well, the friend I'm staying with owns a bookshop...so I'm going to be reading books the entire break." Blake said.

"Well that sound gran-"

Pyrrha was interrupted by someones scroll ringing. Yang quickly pulled out her phone while answering the call.

" _Yellow_! This is Yang, what can I do for you?" She said while everyone was groaning at the pun.

The person on the other side of the call talked for a bit while Yang's facial expression went from happy...to not so happy. "Well isn't there another-" Yang started but the person on the phone stopped her.

"Oh..." Yang didn't need to bother with ending the call, because it ended before she had even moved the scroll away from her face.

"What's wrong Yang? What happened?" Jaune asked.

"Ruby won't be very happy when I tell her, but apparently some VIP decided to go to Patch over the break and we lost one of our three tickets, and every other flight to Patch is booked over the break." She said.

"Doesn't Weiss have her own Bullhead? Why not take that?" Blake asked.

"Me and Ruby immediately thought of it, but if she did that her dad might be angry about her 'slacking off' during break, and we also wanted to get her the full experience. Rides included." Yang said.

A somber mood had fallen over the group of four now as they sat there, not even touching their food. Jaune suddenly reached out towards Yang and held one of her hand within his own while saying, "Well you can still hang out with us over the break. I mean, we might not be your family and Weiss, but we could still have fun, just the four of us."

Blake started to nod, "I could also just stay at Beacon instead of in Vale if you're staying. Heck we could even break some of Weiss' rules while she's not here."

Though it kind of looked like she didn't want to say it Pyrrha also said, "You can also help me with training Jaune...it would really help him learn unarmed combat from a professional such as yourself."

Yang slowly regained her smile, and once the three finished talking she firmly grasped Jaune's hand back and nodded. "That sounds great you guys. Thanks for cheering me up."

"Well what are friends for?" Jaune said.

 **Author's Note: Yay! Chapter done.**

 ***Lox is salmon served on a bagel with cream cheese, sometimes had with tomato, sliced red onion, and capers.**


	7. Take a Beating!

Jaune could have sworn that he had set his alarm for 10 in the morning, so why was he reading 7 a.m upside down on his alarm clock. He wondered this for another second before he felt something unclamp from his ankle and his body was sent towards the ground, courtesy of gravity.

"Ow…" Jaune said after his thumped down onto the floor.

Looking at the side of his bed he saw Yang and Pyrrha standing next to each other in their combat uniforms. Yang displayed a cheshire grin that gave away the fact that she was the one who picked him up from bed by the ankle and dropped him on the floor.

As Jaune started to pick himself up from the floor, Pyrrha walked towards his closet and grabbed his armour for him.

"What'cha still doin in bed for, ya lazy bum?" Yang asked as she reached out and helped Jaune up off the floor. She didn't give him time to respond though and she started to shove him towards the restroom where Pyrrha had just finished setting down his armour.

"You wanted my help learning to fight with your fists, so you better expect to be up from dawn till dusk." Yang continued to say.

Jaune had finally been fully brought into the restroom, and yet again before he could turn around and respond, the door back into the room closed in his face.

"Be ready in 10 minutes, and don't make me come in there!" Yang's muffled voice said.

Jaune gave a small yelp at that last part and quickly began to get ready for the day ahead of him.

On the other side of the door Yang was laughing, while Pyrrha stood a bit off to her side with a small blush on her face.

"You wouldn't actually force your way in there right?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang laughed a bit more and shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't do that P-money. I would get Zwei to do it for me." Yang responded with a thumbs up to go along with it.

Pyrrha let out a small sigh, and then smiled at her friends antics.

(~)

Five hours later Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang were all standing in one of the training areas. Jaune was lying on the floor, body posed in an eagle position. Yang sat in one of the chairs near the entrance to the room with a damp towel around her neck and a bottle of water in both of her hands. Pyrrha stood a few feet from Jaune also with a towel around her neck, and weapons stowed at her sides.

"Man...training unarmed with you Yang was hard enough. Having me train unarmed against an armed Pyrrha was just brutal." Jaune muttered from the ground and began to get up. Once he was on his feet he heard a short attention getting whistle come from Yang. When he looked he saw the second water bottle she had was already being tossed his way, and with the grace of a hippo he barely managed to catch it.

Pyrrha gave a short laugh at Jaune fumbling with the water bottle, and walked up to him placing her free hand onto his right shoulder.

"You did great Jaune. If we keep practicing like this you'll get it in no time." She said.

Jaune gave her a wide small, and then proceeded to open the bottle of water Yang threw at him and chug away at its contents.

Yang however began to frown after hearing what Pyrrha said. 'Get it in no time?! He barely managed to keep his arua above 25% halfway into both exercises.' Yang thought.

Yang cleared her throat and caught both Jaune and Pyrrha's attention. "Personally I think you blew chunks Jaune. You have no form, no power behind your hits, no prediction capabilities, and you didn't even try using your legs." Yang said.

Pyrrha looked horrified at what Yang had just said. It went completely parallel to how she had been trying to teach Jaune, with positive reinforcement. All that she had been trying to work towards in improving Jaune's fighting could go down the drain with what Yang just said. Jaune however didn't react how Pyrrha thought he would.

"That's why I need your help the most Yang. I don't know how to fight unarmed at all, and I'm just barely getting good at Crocea Mors with Pyrrha's help. I truly need an expert in the arts of unarmed combat to help me. I need your help." Jaune said with a determined look in his eye, crushing the now empty water bottle in his hands.

Yang smirked at Jaune, not expecting his reaction. Pyrrha just let out a big sigh glad that all her progress with Jaune didn't get destroyed.

"Well then tough guy get ready for another three hours of getting beat!" Yang said and she leapt at Jaune with glee.

(~)Dinner Time

"I never knew that my joints would be hurting at such a young age." said Jaune as he was resting his head on the lunchroom table in front of him.

Pyrrha patted his back trying to give him some comfort and Yang sat opposite him as she tore away at a piece of steak in front of her.

"Was your training really that taxing?" Blake, who was sitting next to Yang reading her book, whispered to her partner.

Yang just shook her head and casually said outloud, "Na his aura just ran out though near the end of the lesson."

Jaune let out a groan making Yang laugh. As she settled down she reached one of her hands out towards jaune head and gave is a few pats.

"You'll get in shape real soon Jaune, and then we'll really start making some progress." She said with a softer tone than normal.

Jaune slightly looked up and gave a small smile at her. Pyrrha on the other hand glowered at both the blondes with only Blake noticing.

Ring Ring!

Yang's scroll was chirping at her to pick it up. Once she pulled her hand away from Jaune and picked up her scroll her face lit up like christmas as she saw the caller i.d.

"Hey Rubes! How's it going? I bet without me there it's bor _Yang_!" Yang said with a wide smile at her pun.

Everyone at the table just groaned at that lame joke and they could swear they heard Ruby sigh on the other end of the line.

There was some muffled talking from Ruby for about a minute till it suddenly stopped. There was some crashing noises going off in the background, so Ruby mumbled a few more things before ending the call.

Yang opened her mouth looking like she was about to say something but Ruby was already long gone. Everyone noticed how Yang now had a glum look on her face as she slowly put her scroll back in her pocket.

"Hey Yang, how bout we head into Vale for the rest of the night? It's not like there's a curfew since it is break time." Jaune suggested.

Quickly Yang's face darted to look at Jaune as she began to quickly nod her head.

"I don't think I'll be going, I want to finish my book." Blake said as she started to gather all her trash and get up.

"I'm afraid I won't be joining you as well." Pyrrha said. "I...don't think it would be a wise decision for me to go out in public during the night time when there is no mandatory schooling going on." She tried to explain.

Yang and Jaune understood what she meant. 'I don't want to spend all night signing autographs and talking to strangers'

"Well, looks like it's just you and me Lover Boy. Two blondes hitting up the town." Yang exclaimed as she leapt over the table to land next to Jaune and got him in a headlock.

When Yang called Jaune Lover Boy it visibly caused Pyrrha to become upset, and before even Blake could notice this time she turned her face and began to gather her own things to leave.

"You two come back safe tonight, we still have training tomorrow." Pyrrha said as she started to walk off.

Yang just waved at her for herself and Jaune since he was still stuck with his head mashed between Yang's arm and chest.

 **AN: Hey look...another chapter...no one expects another chapter xD. Loving Mass Effect Andromeda(despite it's poor reviews), if anyone feels like doing the multiplayer with me hit me up! :D**


	8. I know

"WHAT are you wearing?!" Yang shouted at Jaune, laughing at him as he walked into the airship that was going to take them down into Vale.

Jaune blushed a bit and stuck his hands into his Pumpkin Pete's hoodie. "I won this from a random drawing. I even put in 50 tickets!" He said throwing up his arms in exasperation.

"Well that's very _bunny_ of you to say Jaune." Yang said with a snap of her fingers. With only a groan as a response she shrugged and pulled Jaune further into the airship to where she wanted to sit.

(~)

"Ugh, man do I hate airships...and boats...and fast vehicles..." Jaune said as he stumbled off of the airship onto solid ground.

Yang laughed at his expense and slapped him on the back pushing him forward. "Come on Vomit Boy, we have the whole night to ourselves. Let's have some fun!" Said Yang as she began to walk in a specific direction deeper into Vale.

Jaune just decided to follow her lead seeing how he didn't really know much of what Yang liked.

As the two walked they took in the sights around them. Multi-story brown stone apartments slightly off in the distance. A nice looking hotel that was near the airship station. A cheaper, not as nice, looking hotel a few blocks further down. A warehouse looking building that had strobe lights coming from it's windows that they were walking right towards-

"We're going to a club?!" Jaune said a bit surprised at the destination.

"Duh, of course we are. What else are we gonna do that's fun Jaune?" Yang said with a face that seemed to be asking if he was born yesterday.

"Well we could always go eat somewhere, or go to a park, maybe see a movie. I heard from Ren that there's a new coffee shop that's near the library." Jaune said pointing out many alternatives.

Yang stopped walking and looked at Jaune right in the eyes. "You know those are the kinds of places you would bring a date to right?" She said with a smirk.

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" She said with a wink teasing him.

"Huh, no I wasn't- I mean I'm not- that wasn't what I-..." Jaune tried to explain until he gave up. "Well wouldn't you also bring a date to a club!" he said trying to avert the attention from himself.

Yang let out a laugh. "Ho-ho Lover Boy I guess that's true too. You could probably name any place and say that's where you would bring a date though. I was just messing with you Jaune, besides I don't think you can handle all this _Yang_!" She finished with a twist of her hell and a strut in her step as she continued to the club.

Jaune just sighed as he dropped his head in a look of defeat and continued to follow Yang into this sort of shady looking club.

Once inside Jaune realised he should have kept his head up so he could pay attention to where Yang went, because currently all he could see was a mass of people on what he assumed was the dance floor with strobe lights constantly changing the colors around them. He must have looked hopelessly lost, because just then a girl wearing all white walked up to him and crossed her arms.

"Are you lost or what? This isn't a daycare you know." She said with a snarky tone in her voice.

"No, I just lost sight of my friend, I don't know where in here she went." Jaune replied back to her trying to be as polite as he could.

On hearing that he was indeed here on purpose and with a female, the girl quickly moved forward and wrapped herself around his arm. "Oh really? How about you describe your...friend and we'll go look for her together." She said with a hint of emphasis on the word together.

Before Jaune could speak though another voice spoke up. "I think she's a whole 5'8ft(1.73m) of _Yangtastic_ fun, with some kickass clothes and a yearning for party!" Yang said coming from the side the girl in white was not hanging onto Jaune.

"Scram Malachite, he's mine." Yang said moving her thumb to tell her to leave.

The girl in white sneered at Yang and let go of Jaune. "We'll see what Junior has to say about this blondie!" She said.

As she walked off into the crowd of people Yang sidled up to the side the girl in white wasn't and hung onto him just like she had. "Seems like I have to keep an eye on you. Pyrrha would never forgive me otherwise." Yang said with mirth in her voice.

Jaune smiled a bit and let Yang lead him by the arm further into the club into a sort of bar looking area. It was mostly filled with older gentlemen who were drinking hard liquor.

As the two took seats they saw a big burly looking man come into the bar area and step behind the counter. He ignored all the other people seated and went straight for them, or more accurately, Yang.

"What are you doing her blondie? There's nothing new on your ma, so would you kindly leave this establishment." The big man said.

Yang scowled a bit at the man and for a second tightly gripped her right hand closed, but then relaxed and took on her usual smirk. "Don't worry Junior I ain't here for any of that, and I'm not here for a fight."

She put some lien on the counter and slid it towards him. "Tonight i'm a paying customer, and I would like two strawberry sunrises. Oh! and no ice!" She said smugly.

Junior frowned for a bit considering taking the money. Finally he let out a sigh and let the businessman in him take over. He took the lien from the counter, waved over a bartender and got their order on the way.

"So...I take it you two know each other?" Jaune said.

Yang turned to look at him and said, "He's an info broker as well as owner of this club/bar. I met him right before Beacon and I kinda...destroyed the club." She did an nervous chuckle and scratched the back of her head.

Jaune didn't say anything to that and just stared at her, and with a slowly growing smile said, "So you really did start the year of with a...Yang!"

The two of them were silent for a moment before they both broke down into fits of laughter.

In the middle of their laughing fit a bartender had snuck up on them and deposited the two strawberry sunrises. So once they stopped laughing they noticed the drinks in front of them.

"I know there's no mandatory school right now Yang but should you really be having two of those right now?" Jaune asked.

Yang put on a fake shocked look and gasped. "Jaune Arc! Do you believe that I would just brazenly go to a bar with a friend and NOT order him a drink to go with my own?" Yang said.

Jaune laughed at bit and now it was his turn to scratch his head. "I've never actually had an..alcoholic drink before Yang."

Yang casually waved her hand about. "It's fine there's really not much alcohol in this drink anyways."

Jaune, not one to distrust his friends, just shrugged and took one of the drinks. Yang patiently waited for him to take the first sip. Once he did his eyes shot wide open.

"This tastes sweet! Almost like cheesecake." Jaune said taking another sip.

Yang was positively glowing with happiness now that she had a drinking buddy, the best kind too(the one that drank what she liked).

 **8 Drinks Later**

"I-I know you said there wasn't much alco...alcohol in this Yang, but i'm feeling a bit funny." Jaune said with a small laugh at the word funny.

"Oh please you light weight you're going to be fine. That massive aura of yours should be helping." Yang said and she took another drink for herself and passing one to Jaune.

 **Another 7 Drinks Later**

"...and then I said, 'No! You find your own underwear!' and that's how I got my twin sister to stop wearing all my clothes." Jaune said with a wide smile.

'HAHAHAHAHA!" Yang was alight with joy as she heard Jaune's tale from his childhood.

To be honest Yang didn't think she'd have much fun with Jaune at the club, but she was glad that she was wrong. It got to take her mind off of everything that was bothering her.

It probably came about because she hadn't said anything after that, but Jaune suddenly turned to look and Yang and gave her a serious look.

"D-did you know that Pyrrha likes me?" jaune said.

Yang really wasn't expecting this and started to cough on her own saliva. "What?! You mean...like you as a friend right?" She said trying to cover for the red haired spartan and not let her secret out.

"No, I mean like-like...like Nora and Ren." Jaune said.

"But they're not together-together..." Yang was saying as she trailed off on the look Jaune gave her.

Ya they were totally together-together they just didn't want to admit it yet.

"W-what brought this out anyways Jaune?" Yang said trying to find a way out of the conversation without seeming like she was trying to.

"I...I don't know what to do." Jaune said with a slight slur in his voice. "I just...i just don't feel the same way about her. I mean I like her like as if she were one of my sisters but not like..." He said.

"Not like she feels for you." Yang said.

Jaune did a slight nod. "I'm not sure if she's even confusing what she feels for me as familial love though. As far as I know she doesn't have any sibling, and she's not that close with her parents." He explained.

Yang didn't know what to say anymore so she decided to put down the lien she owed for the drink and start to pick Jaune up off the bar. With an arm slung around each other they made their slow trek back to the airships.

"What would you do Yang?" Jaune asked.

Yang was silent for a moment. "You should just...tell her. If you already know it would be just like leading her on." Yang said.

Jaune nodded and turned to look right at her. "Y-you know Yang," hic, "you're a really great friend. Anyone guy you decide to be with will probably be really happy with you. I know I would."

Yang stopped dead in her tracks. Jaune didn't notice however and tried to keep going which resulted in him falling on the floor.

"Oh jeez! Sorry Jaune...Jaune?" Yang asked. When she bent down to flip him over she realized he was out cold, and with no likely chance of waking him up.

"Jeez Jaune, isn't it the guy who's supposed to carry the girl home." She said with a grunt and lifted him into her arms.

As she made her way to the airships and was boarding a ship back to Beacon she thought back on what Jaune said.

 _'You dummy, how can you say that to a girl and not expect a reaction!'_ She thought to herself, and promised to punch Jaune when he was conscious for making her blush.


	9. The Talk(So Soon)

Thankfully Yang decided that today she would let Pyrrha have an afternoon training session with Jaune. Her head was still a bit sore from the drinks she had last night, and she was still a bit embarrassed and confused about what happened during the end of the night.

 _'Does Jaune even remember the end of our night? Or did he forget it all because he was drunk?'_ Yang thought to herself as she slowly got dressed and prepared for the rest of the day.

Still in her bunk, Blake was just now waking up and rolling out of her bed. Her cat ears out in the open without a care in the world. Hair strewn about all over her haid.

When Yang had dragged Jaune in last night she found both their partners sitting in the student dorm's lobby waiting for them. Once Pyrrha saw how drunk Jaune was she was a bit mad at Yang but decided that Jaune probably needed this to relax himself, so she let Yang slide this one time.

Blake on the other hand drilled a lecture into Yang how it was irresponsible of her to keep one of her friends out so late and to top it off get him so drunk he passed out.

Yang tuned her out about halfway through and was soundly asleep before Blake could even realise it.

"Don't you have training with Jaune to do right now?" Blake asked, confused as to why her partner was still in the room.

Yang shrugged her shoulders and finished pulling on her shoes. "Me and Pyrrha made a schedule. Every day we would switch between who trains Jaune for the day."

Blake didn't bother to continue the conversation. She just nodded, grabbed some clean clothes and walked into the restroom to shower and clean up.

(~)

"So what did you and Yang do last night Jaune?" Pyrrha asked Jaune in the middle of their sword only spar.

Jaune had a shine of sweat coating his body as he huffed and sliced forward with Crocea Mors to give himself some breathing room. "We went to a club that she knew about before coming to Beacon."

The simple way he answer her made Pyrrha frown a bit, but she soon waved it off and focused on the spar.

She did a fake lunge forward, and as Jaune tried to block air, she dashed towards his left and smacked him with the flat of her blade.

A white shimmer passed over Jaune's body signaling he had no more aura to put up, and signaled an end to their spar.

"What do you think you could have done better Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, trying to get him to think of improvements for himself before she told him her professional opinion.

"I think...I should watch for more signs when someone is about to bluff an attack, and be quicker to capitalize on it." He said after thinking for a minute.

Pyrrha in turn smiled and nodded. "Correct. One way that you can tell it might be a bluff is the person's stance. It could slightly change so that it looks like they're about to strike but it would still prevent them from flying forward. Like this." Pyrrha explained as she began to demonstrate with her own body.

Jaune nodded along and watched her movements with a critical eye.

After going through the motions a few more times Pyrrha decided to sit down close next to Jaune.

The silence between them was raw and awkward. Neither of them not knowing what to say. Jaune was remembering last night with Yang and her advice to him to just talk it out with Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha...we need to talk." Jaune said slowly.

"Of course Jaune. I'll always be here if you need me." Pyrrha responded quickly, glad to have conversation to fill the air.

Jaune was quiet for another moment as he carefully thought of what to say, and decided that it would be best to just rip the band aid right off.

"I know how you feel about me Pyrrha." Jaune said plainly and with a look in his eyes that meant he _truly_ knew what she felt for him.

Pyrrha blushed once she understood what he meant and turned her whole self to face him, and wait for what else he had to say.

"I've...realised it for a while now, and I don't want...I don't want to seem like i'm leading you on Pyrrha. Because I truly care about you." Jaune said with a passion in his voice.

"You're my partner and I want what's truly best for you. I want to give you the things that you never got to have before. Things that every normal teenage can have…" He continued. "Pyrrha I...love you, but it's not the same way you love me.

For a second it looked as though Pyrrha was a poor starving orphan that had just won the lottery and could now feed herself for as long as she lived. That quickly passed however and she gave a look of a confused deer with broken legs looking up at a hunter.

"W-what do you mean by loving me then Jaune?" She said her voice sounding a bit strained and tense.

Jaune sighed and knew that he wouldn't get his point across with words. He needed an action that would truly drive home what he meant to his partner.

"Close your eyes Pyrrha...please." Jaune said in a quiet tone.

As she slowly did close her eyelids Jaune leaned forward and took ahold of his partners face and then connected the two of them at the lips.

It was a short kiss but it held a lot of meaning for the two. For Jaune it was unnatural and slightly uncomfortable even though Pyrrha's lips were as soft as silk.

For Pyrrha though, she was feeling hopeless. She thought that the moment she kissed Jaune, the person she thought she loved with all her being, that a feeling of true ecstasy would consume her and truly take off their romantic relationship. Instead it felt awkward and weird.

When Jaune pulled back and Pyrrha opened her eyes she was starting to understand what Jaune meant.

"I love you not in the way that a lover can Pyrrha, but I love you like you were always my family." Jaune said quietly.

Pyrrha's eyes were starting to fill with tears, but she nodded to Jaune's statement. She understood that what she felt for Jaune wasn't a hard on crush, or even full blown love. She felt the love of what a sibling would give their other siblings. It might be a stronger love than what she felt for Ren and Nora, but a familial love nonetheless.

(~)

"So where do you think Jaune and Pyrrha are?" Yang asked as she and Blake sat at a random lunch table in the cafeteria.

Blake just sighed and put her book down. "I swear Yang if you bring up how you wish the two of them would just hook up already I will mess up your hair."

Yang gasped in fake shock. "You would never!" Yang chuckled a bit and looked her partner in the eyes. "Can you keep a secret Blake?" she asked.

The two of them were silent before they both cracked smiles at each other. Of course a former White Fang Operative can keep a secret.

"Jaune...knows how Pyrrha feels about him, but he doesn't feel the same way." She said. Once she finished she quickly took out her scroll and took a picture of her partner's jaw dropped face.

"He what?!" Blake said with a real gasp.

Yang nodded along with Blake's reaction. "He said he loves her the way you would love a sibling."

Blake clutched her heart and sympathized with the pain Pyrrha might feel in the future.

It was then that Jaune and Pyrrha walked up to the table the two girls were sitting at. "So who loves who like a sibling?" Pyrrha asked with a bit of mischief in her voice.

Her eyes were still a bit puffy from crying her heart out to Jaune after the realization of her familial love, but she knew that the best thing to do was embrace it and move on.

Yang was the first to recover, and spoke up quickly. "Ohhh, you know. I'm just talking about how much I...love Ruby as my sister! The little rascal!" Yang said trying to avoid what she really said.

Blake nodded along with what Yang said trying to hide the fact that Yang had just told her Jaune's secret about Pyrrha.

Jaune nodded to what Yang said and casually said himself, "Well that's cool. It's just like the same way I feel about Pyrrha."

"This is true." Pyrrha said. "We...just had a talk about it." Once Pyrrha said that, everything clicked into place for Yang. "I feel the exact same way about Jaune." Pyrrha finished, and looked at jaune giving him a genuine smile.

 **AN: Okay well 2 chapters in 2 days should make some people happy I think. I would like to think I wrapped up the Pyrrha side of things as well as I could have.**

 **Edit! Thank you very much to nuricombat for letting me use his art Firewall/Dragon slayer. I had to crop it a bit since it didn't all fit so you should totally check him out on deviantart to see the full picture and his other art as well!**


	10. Cute

"So...how did it all go down?" Yang asked her fellow blond as the two of them sat on the floor in the middle of one of Beacon's numerous training rooms.

"I mean, how did you even bring it up so soon? I figured you would have waited until the last few days of the break or something. Not the freaking following day after!" Yang continued, exasperation creeping into her voice.

Jaune smiled at her antics slightly finally catching his breath from the past hour of sparring with Yang. "It's not like I thought of how the conversation would go in one morning. I've been thinking about it for awhile now, but I just didn't know when or how to bring up the issue." Jaune said.

"It started off kind of shaky. Pyrrha was definitely distraught about the situation and was hurt, but once I was able to...prove my point she was just a bit sad." Jaune explained further, leaving out the detail of the kiss.

Yang just nodded at the brief summary of what happened between Jaune and his partner. "I think we're even now." She said with a half smirk.

Jaune tilted his head with slight confusion towards Yang. A brow raised at the girls statement.

"You help me with my partner, and now I've helped you with yours. So there! We're even!" Yang said with a small playful punch at Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune dramatically fell onto his side with a fake gasp. "Oh Yang, was that all you were he for! To repay a debt you owed me? Whatever shall I do now that your service to me is over, how will I ever learn unarmed combat!" Jaune said flexing his pitch to be higher and more entertaining.

Yang decided to play along with Jaune. "Yes! It's true, and you've fallen perfectly into my trap. My master plan of getting you drunk to talk about your problems went without hinder. Now I am free! Free to roam once again!"

The two blondes stopped after that, and when they turned to look at each other again they both let out a hearty laugh.

"Well if you've got the energy to laugh and tell jokes, then you've got the strength to spar some more!" Yang said hopping up to her feet."

Jaune sighed and hung his head down. "There's no getting past you is there?" Jaune replied and raised his head to be greeted by Yang's hand.

With a bright smile he took and and lept to his feet, ready to face his fellow blonde in combat yet again.

(~)

"Jaune and Yang are...a good fit don't you think?" Pyrrha said out loud.

Currently Pyrrha and Blake were sitting in the library. In front of each was an open book, one about the history of Remnant(Pyrrha's Book), and another about Ninja's falling in love with each other(Blake's Book).

With what Pyrrha said it truly gained Blake's attention from her book and she eyed the red haired spartan. "What makes you think that?" She asked.

Pyrrha looked down at her book and tried to explain her comment. "Well, they've only recently started to hang out yet they've become close friends."

Blake nodded though that was easy to explain. Break had come along so the two had more free time, that paired with Yang not being able to go back to Patch really allowed the two of them to truly hang out.

"She has a very bright and forthcoming attitude about her and he's so caring and polite to those around him." Pyrrha said.

Again Blake nodded. Yang had said she truly had a _fired_ up personality, and Jaune just seemed able to get on most people's good side.

"She also very beautiful with her blonde lock and...figure. As he is also quite charming with his wonderful smile and now fit musculature." Pyrrha continued.

Blake gave a slight nod at this. Sure Yang was considered _hot_ to lots of people, but she's always been like that. Jaune...well she can't really comment on him since he's socially awkward and that could really hurt how people perceive your looks.

"They can both light up a room filled with people they know, and they can both dance, and they can-" Pyrrha was starting to list off more things.

"Okok, I get your point Pyrrha. I can see what you mean about them fitting together, but just because they have a lot of similarities doesn't mean they're right for each other too. They have a lot of stuff they are different too." Blake said trying to slow Pyrrha down.

"For example. Yang loves to party at clubs and mingle with strangers. I doubt Jaune loves the flashy scene and being swarmed by unfamiliar faces." Blake said.

Pyrrha slowly nodded along with what BLake was saying.

"Yang also takes great care of her looks to make her look attractive to other people. Whereas Jaune probably doesn't care as much and only recently started to getting very fit." Blake listed off another point.

"Finally Jaune just seems like a more passive person who rarely takes risque options, and when he does he goes all out. Yang always likes to live a bit in the DANGER ZONE! But she makes sure she has a fall back plan to go to." Blake finishes.

Pyrrha is quiet for awhile after this, and the two get back to reading.

Suddenly after a few minutes of silence Pyrrha speaks up again. "They would look cute together though."

Blake imagined the two blondes together. Laughing and making jokes together. Quick quips to rile each other up. Them showing small public affection such as hand holding and hugs. The two of them completing mundane tasks together and finding ways to make them fun.

"Ya...I guess they would be cute if they were together." Blake relented.

"Who would look good together?" Yang said loudly behind the two other girls causing them to jump slightly in their seats.

As they turned around they saw the two blondes together. Yang tall and composed with a bright smile on her face, and Jaune slumped over breathing heavily while leaning on her for physical support.

"Ya they really would." Blake said. Pyrrha giggled a bit knowing what Blake meant. "We were talking about Ren and Nora don't you agree?" Blake said trying to redirect the conversation.

Yang nodded while comically moving into a thinking pose. "If the two were to be 'together-together' instead of being just 'together' I truly do think the 'together-togetherness' would be quite cute." She said with a posh accent.

Jaune tried to put in his two cents with the same accent. "I-indeed...m'lady...tr-truly the two...would look quite cute...being 'together-together'." He said with quick breathes in between words to rejuvenate his body.

Yang laughed at his attempt to add to the conversation while Yang and Pyrrha shared a knowing look with each other.

 **AN:BOOM, and another one. Didn't think I'd** ** _bee_** **back so soon did ya. With my past history I would be surprised also. Recently I've really been in the mood to write though so here I am. I'm also getting really inspired to write something that's original, but I don't know of any good platforms/cites to do say. If you all could recommend some for me that would be cool. Till next time Loyal Subjects. Byebyeeeeeee!**


	11. Building Confidence

The four remaining friends were having their usual breakfast, chatting aimlessly just to pass the time, when Yangs scroll began to ring.

" _Yellow_ , Yang here." She said with a bright smile, accompanied by three separate groans.

"Does she ever answer the phone differently?" Jaune wondered aloud.

Blake slumped over a bit in her seat across from him. "Sadly, she does not. Thankfully though she doesn't get many calls."

Yang glared at her partner, but didn't say anything in retort since she was listening to whoever was on the phone.

"Have you gone to the lake?...How about the hiking trail?...Maybe the park…"Yang was saying to, what the other three assumed was Ruby. "OH! I know how about the abandoned log cabin?...Well then make sure you don't do anything I would!" Yang said with a smirk. Soon after she hung up on the scroll.

She casually went back to eating while the other three stared at her, waiting for some sort of response.

A minute passed as Yang continued to eat her food in the awkward silence that now surrounded the three.

Seeing how Yang wasn't about to budge Jaune spoke up. "So what was that all about, Yang?" The curiosity in his voice not hidden whatsoever.

"Hmmmm, I don't know." Yang said with a smirk. "Maybe you should come to Patch with me next break and find out." She finished with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"I might just take you up on that offer." Jaune said as he ignored Yang's glum look at not getting a bigger reaction out of him.

Since Yang wasn't going to spill the beans on what happens on her home tour, and the four of them were starting to finish breakfast, Pyrrha deemed that the time was right for Jaune's sparring session.

"Alright Jaune, let's go get ready. I've got a whole different set for you to work on today." She said with a grin.

Jaune sighed in exasperation. "Alright alright, I'm going." He said.

As the two of them got up, Jaune was surprised to see Blake get up along with them.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Yang said with surprise and irritation in her voice seeing how her partner was about to ditch her.

Blake continued to collect all her trash and then turned to face her partner. "I promised Pyrrha I would help Jaune train today. She wanted him to push his limits against an unknown opponent." She explained.

Yang continued to sit down at the table as the three of her friends began to walk off towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"Well...shit. What am I supposed to do now?" Yang said out loud.

(~)

As timed passed, Yang found herself first roaming around the grounds of Beacon. Truly taking in the sights that were around her. All the beautiful architecture and...oh who was she kidding. She was dying of boredom.

Yang still kept walking around for another half hour though hoping something would catch her interest. Unfortunately though nothing seemed to stand out to her. Most of all the student population was gone from campus. Her friends that were still there were busy training, something she didn't feel like doing right then, and anyone who was still on campus was going to and from the dorms and bullheads.

After Yang's boring time walking around Beacon, she slowly walked back to Team RWBY'S dorm. Once she got to the door and turned her head around to look at team JNPR'S door.

 _'This sucks! I'm so bored. Why can't Jaune be free right now so we could hang out...wait, Jaune?!'_ Yang thought to herself.

The fact that she had thought about hanging out with Jaune made Yang question herself. Sure Jaune was cool and all in her books, but why him? Why not Blake, her partner that she knows she could always rely on.

Jaune may be Ruby's first friend at Beacon, and a trustworthy friend to herself...and pretty funny when he tried to be...as well as a great listener...he has a lot of stories, heck he's even starting to look more attractive now that he's bulking up a bit.

Yang had a slight blush when she thought that, and she quickly turned around and rushed into her own room.

 _'Alright, I'm a big girl, I know what I'm feeling. I can admit to it…'_ Yang was thinking to herself. She walked into her teams bathroom and turned on the sink to splash some water on her face.

 _'I...probably...have a small, slight, not important, crush...on Jaune right now.'_ Yang finished thinking.

Just admitting it to herself just then made herself blush a bit harder. Making the cool water on her face feel more refreshing.

 _'I've dealt with crushes before! I'll just ask him on a date into Vale. Really get to know him better, and see if this is legit!'_ Yang thought to herself. Her usual confidence coming to her in leaps and bounds.

Until… _'What if Jaune doesn't...even want to go on a date with me though...heck the guy's practically seen me naked and didn't bat an eyelash. Does he not find me attractive?'_ Yang started to worry.

A brief flashback to a few nights ago calmed her down though.

 _"Anyone guy you decide to be with will probably be really happy with you. I know I would."_

Remembering what Jaune said made Yang not care about her worry's. If Jaune truly said that and believed it, asking him out would be simple.

Soft echos of voices could be heard from outside her team's room.

 _'That must be him and the girls! I should ask now before I lose my confidence!'_ Yang thought.

So without a second thought Yang rushed to the hall door and pushed it open.

"Jaune Arc, consider yourself lucky because I'm asking you on a da-" Yang quickly stopped herself. Because standing outside the door was Blake and Pyrrha, no sight of Jaune anywhere.

"Oh, hoho. Please do finish what you were saying Yang." Pyrrha said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"O-oh that was nothing. You two know where Jaune is by any chance?" Yang said with a nervous break to the start of her voice.

"He had to take a call, said he'd be back in a bit." Blake said with a smirk.

"While we wait for him to come back how about we have a little chat… you know, just between us girls." Pyrrha said grabbing both of Yang arms and dragging her back into Team RWBY'S room.

 **AN:Yay, another update. Pyrrha may realise that her feelings for Jaune aren't romantic, but she still loves him like a brother. And so like any family member, you gotta grill the person who is romantically interested in him.**


	12. I Accept

"So Yang...mind telling me what you were about to finish saying when you came out of your dorm room?" Pyrrha asked the blonde boxer that was now her captive.

Currently Pyrrha and Blake had dragged Yang into team JNPR's room and sat her down on top of Jaune's bed. Both of them standing on either side of her so she had no means of proper escape.

Yang gave a defiant glare and slightly bit down on her bottom lip, not willing to let go of her highly classified secret. She would not break. She was a mountain and they were but feeble gusts of wind trying to knock her over. No way would they break her spirit-

 _*Snip Snip*_

Blake had pulled out a pair of scissors from seemingly nowhere and was slowly moving them towards her partner's hair.

"Y-you wouldn't! You don't have the stone's!" Yang exclaimed. Trying to scoot further back onto Jaune's bed and away from the unholy device.

Blake kept a constant and steady pace not relenting. As she got closer she whispered, "This is revenge for the yarn ball incident."

Yang could swear she saw the devil in Blake's eyes, and she knew that her partner would cut her hair.

"Alright alright. I'll tell you! Just put away the weapon." Yang cried out.

Blake smirked as she pulled away and put the scissors back from wherever she magically got them from.

"So what were you saying earlier Yang?" Pyrrha repeated herself. Trying, and failing, to suppress a grin at how the two partners acted.

Yang sighed as she scooted back to her original position on the bed. "I was just saying how I…" Yang was saying, but as she continued her sentence her voice got too quiet for even Blake to hear.

The two interrogators both gave each other a questionable look as Blake spoke up. "What was that again Yang?"

Unknown to the three girls in the room there was a small click sound followed by a nearly inaudible creak.

"I said that I was going to ask…" Yang said again but her voice tapered off once more.

Pyrrha shook her head still confused. "Speak up Yang. We can't hear you."

"I SAID I WAS GOING TO ASK JAUNE OUT ON A DATE!" Yang practically screamed at the two other girls.

For a moment the trio made no sound. Yang's chest was slightly heaving, she was nervous as to what the other two girls would say.

As Pyrrha opened her mouth again another voice chimed in. "I would love to go on a date with you Yang."

As the three girls turned around they were all surprised to see Jaune standing there. He was still slightly damp from sweat with his sparring session, yet he had the biggest grin on his face.

The first to recover was Pyrrha as she happily skipped to Jaune's side and held his arm. "Hello Jaune! You should get showered so I can help you plan for your upcoming date!" she said very excited from her partner.

Jaune nodded and quickly put his armor/weapon near a desk and grabbed a spare change of clothes. As he walked into the restroom Blake was the next person to 'wake up'.

"Well...that went smoothly." She said calmly, yet with wide eyes.

Once the sound of water could be heard through the door, Yang finally acquired her sense of self back.

Her whole face started to slowly turn red. Quickly though she leapt to her feet and grabbed Blake's arm dragging the two of them to team RWBY's dorm room. "You're helping me find something to wear, and after that we're going to spar for the next 2 hours!" Yang said.

Blake groaned and muttered something about just finishing sparring and wanting to read, but was soon quieted by the shutting of the door to team JNPR's door.

 _ **1 Hour later**_

"Alright Jaune I think we have your date planned out as best we can." Pyrrha said. Her and Jaune were both sitting on her bed as he closed his scroll, just finishing making the plan for his date with Yang.

"Do you think she would want to go tomorrow?" Jaune asked with a slightly amused smirk.

Pyrrha in turn nodded. "I think if you asked her right now she might even let Blake off the hook and start getting ready."

Jaune rubbed his chin in thought and contemplated for a moment. "Nah, I think tomorrow is best." He said with a small smirk still remaining on his face.

"This has nothing to do with Blake throwing you around the training room does it?" Pyrrha said playfully.

Jaune gasped in fake shock. "My word, how could you ever think that of me. Never in a million years would I subject another person to such cruel conditions." Jaune said in a slightly posh tone.

He wore a plain face for a few seconds before he broke and started to laugh. Soon followed by his partner and dear friend.

 **AN: Hello I'm back. Slightly short chapter but I'm hoping to make the next one a lot longer. If possible I'll try to make it the longest chapter in this story so far. So look forward to it and hope you're all doing well!**


	13. Knock Knock

Yang had kept Blake up all night with her escapades. Her constant rushing around the room, going through her entire wardrobe (granted not as vast as Weiss') and trying to find the 'perfect' outfit for a date. She said she didn't want to be lame and dress like a librarian(how rude!), but not too unique like a clown(too far!).

Personally, Blake thought Yang was acting ridiculous. What was the point in trying to find a perfect outfit for a simple date. She doesn't even know where she would be going for the date for crying out loud!

' _...wait. Shouldn't Yang be the one who was making plans for where to go on the date? She was the one who asked Jaune out in the first place!'_ Blake thought to herself.

"Blake! Are you listening to me!" Yang yelled at her partner. "You can't check out on me now, this is the last outfit and I need to know what you think.!" Yang said the exasperation in her voice clearly evident.

"For Oum's sake it's past midnight, can't I just say you look great again like the past thirty times and go to sleep already?" Blake said in a monotone voice. She could quite literally feel bags under her eyes tempting her to close her eyelids and just lay down.

"NO! You gotta help me since Ruby's not here...did you just say you've been repeating the same thing for thirty outfi-" Yang was saying as Blake's eyes shot open.

"Ok! Let me see what you got on!" Blake quickly said trying to make Yang forget about her slip up.

Yang stood in the middle of team RWBY's dorm room, clearly agitated with her partner. Blake in turn just gave Yang a good up and down.

"It looks fine. Wear that tomorrow." She said with such a monotone voice it was hard to tell she had the capability of having emotion.

Yang sighed and threw her hands in the air. "That won't do! That's not good enough." She stated.

Yang was currently wearing a yellow tube top that had a few ruffles. It was long enough to show she wasn't just some easy girl, but short enough to still tease her belly button. For bottoms she was wearing denim shorts that looked like they used to be full pants but were cut and ripped into shorts with a belt where the buckle looked like a fist. The back right pocket had Yang's emblem stitched in a bright yellow. Finally she had on a pair of black leather high tops that made walking comfortable with matching black 1 inch hoop earring.

As Yang walked back to her closet she started to throw clothes that she put into a pile to hopefully find something she missed.

"Really Yang, I doubt Jaune cares what you're going to wear. I doubt he has more than one outfit anyways." Blake said sliding onto her back in her bed.

"It doesn't matter that Jaune wouldn't care Blake! I care! I _want_ to look good on this date. To leave a good impression that I'm….that I'm…" Yang was saying as she trailed off.

This bought Blake's attention as she slight leaned up from her resting position to stare at her partner. "That you're...what, Yang?" she asked.

Yang in turn slumped down to the floor and rested on top of the pile of her clothes that were going to be a pain tomorrow to put away. "That i'm not some floozy girl that parties with everyone. That I could be a great girlfriend and still be fun. That I...deserve a chance with a nice guy." She said in a tired voice.

Yang didn't notice it until she felt a hand on her shoulder, but Blake had quietly slipped off of her bed and next to Yang. A hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her partner.

Blake didn't say anything to try and cheer Yang up like ' _You are a great girl'_ and ' _You_ _ **do**_ _deserve a chance'_. Instead Blake reached into the pile of clothes with her free hand and pulled out a few clothes.

"I think these clothes will be perfect for you tomorrow Yang." She said in a soft voice. Putting the clothes on Yang's lap.

Yang slowly picked up what she was given and smiled. "Ya...I think these will do nicely."

(~)

"So Jaune, where are you planning on taking Yang?" Pyrrha asked Jaune as he was rushing around the room in a panic looking like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Oh my god Pyrrha, how can you be focused on that when I don't even know what to wear tomorrow!" Jaune said as he was quickly going in and out of the restroom with outfits that no one outside of his team even knew he owned.

"Jaune please. I highly doubt Yang will care what you're going to be wearing tomorrow. I think she just wants to have a good time with you." She said as Jaune just halted to a stop halfway to his shared closet with Ren and his current shirt a third of the ways off him.

He turned to look at Pyrrha, one arm halfway out of a sleeve and the other wrestling with the shirt bottom to go above his chest. "I know Yang probably won't care what I wear tomorrow...and I also want to have a good time tomorrow…." Jaune said while he kept tugging the shirts to go up.

"I sense a but coming on." Pyrrha said with a small smirk as she looked at Jaune in his funny state of undress.

"...but I also want to look good for Yang. Not just wear my usual outfit like it's any other day in my life...you know?" Jaune said as he finally tugged his shirt off and let it fall off his arm that was still sleeved.

Jaune walked to his closet and shuffled through the few remaining shirts that remained in the closet. "I want Yang to see that the time I spend with her is actually really important to me, and what better way to do that than to dress nice and snazzy when I'm known to just dress the way i usually do." Jaune finished with a sigh.

Behind him Pyrrha started to giggle and after a few seconds she was fully laughing. "O-oh Jaune, only you would use the word snazzy in a situation like this!" Pyrrha said as she got up from where she was seated on her bed and walked up towards the blond boy.

She looked past him and decided on a shirt from the remaining few ones hanging. As she took it down she laid it on his bed, then took what seemed to be a random pair of pants off the floor and put them next to the shirt.

"Wear this Jaune, and I'm sure that you'll get you _snazzy_ meaning across to Yang." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

Jaune looked at the clothes that were on his bed and then smiled towards his partner. "Thanks Pyrrha. I think those will do just fine for tomorrow."

(~)

 _*knock**knock*_

"Who's there?" Yang said from inside her dorm room with a silly voice and goofy grin on her face.

"Ugh! I swear to god if he plays along…" Blake muttered to herself as she was still laying in bed with a book covering her face.

"Xiao Long…" Jaune's muffled voice come through the door.

"Xiao Long who?" Yang said.

" _Xiao Long_ have you been waiting from me." Jaune said as Yang quickly lost any sense of composure and started laughing.

"You know that wasn't half bad." Yang said as she opened the door and her eyes glazed over a bit at the sight in front of her.

What she didn't notice however was that Jaune's eyes also seemed to glaze a bit as the two of them just ogled each other without a care in the world.

Yang was wearing a white blouse that had lilac colored flowers patterned all over it. She was also wearing some yellow shorts that reached midway down her thighs with her signature pair of brown boots. What really got Jaune's attention though was that Yangs hair was styled up into a ponytail. The only way he could truly describe Yang right then was… _ **CUTE**_!

Yang on the other hand was floored that Jaune wasn't wearing his usual outfit, and actually owned different clothes.

Dressed in a three quarter navy blue shirt with grey sleeves, and some plain brown joggers most people would think Jaune was dressed as casual as can be, but to those who knew him it was a complete 180 of what he usually looked like.

There was a slight coughing sound from behind Yang. "So are you two just going to spend your day staring at each other or…" Blake was saying as she lowered her book to look at the two blondes.

Quickly that sent them both into action with words bumbling out of their mouths trying to get past their embarrassment.

From behind Jaune came another voice. "Don't forget to give the thing!" Pyrrha whisper shouted from team JNPR's door that was cracked open and a scroll peeping through.

"Uhh, t-that's right!" Jaune said as he seemingly made a bouquet of Yellow Tulips appear in his hand and gently held them out for Yang to take.

Yang quickly took them from him and gave them a quick couple of sniffs. "Mmmm smells like sunshine Lover Boy." Yang said as she smiled widely behind the flowers and used her free hand to take the one Jaune used to hand her the flowers.

"Now let's get this show on the road huh?" Yang said with a wink back at him as they quickly started to walk down the hallway and out of sight from their partners.

Once the two were out of sight Pyrrha poked her head into team RWBY's dorm room. "So you want a copy of this video or what?" She asked Blake while waving her scroll around.

"There's no way i'm passing an opportunity like this in a million years!" said Blake as she quickly jumped up from her bed and ran towards Pyrrha with her scroll out as well.

 **AN: So...here we are again...sorry for not updating this story in so long. I Just haven't been in a mood to do much for awhile. That mixed with some other down in the dump things with my life recently didn't really inspire me to write. Now though I'm getting past it all and I'm really hoping to get on track with some things in my life, that includes writing! So hopefully everything turns out alright and I get to keep true to this statement. Until next time Loyal Subjects...until next time.**


End file.
